Demons For My Roomate
by BlueSnowDrop
Summary: I saw her staring at me with those wide emerald eyes. Her pupil did not move. She did not blink. She has no expression. She has no fear. I leaned close to her until our eyes are only an inch apart and asked her, "Are you blind?"
1. Unwanted Guests

**Demons for My Roommate**

**SUM****: I saw her staring at me with those wide emerald eyes. Her pupil did not move. She did not blink. She has no expression. She has no fear. I leaned close to her until our eyes are only an inch apart and asked her, "Are you blind?"**

**Author Notes:**** You are going to hate me for this.. I decided to try something new for this story. I am going to try to write this story in first POV… How would this work? Well, I think I'm going to challenge myself. I apologize for the readers who already read different version for this story. And if you decided to give this story a try, I am truly grateful. Like I mentioned before, this story has be rewritten to a different version. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own CCS! But this plot is mine~ *.^ And this story is AU. **

Chapter 1: Unwanted Guests

~*~Sakura POV~*~

'_Touya please forgive me… I sold our house!'_ I thought regretfully.

It has been five years since our father was in a coma after being hit by a crazy driver. Ever since then, Touya and I tried to pay the medical bills along with our living expense. Touya moved out of the city and work as a fisherman as I stayed behind to watch my father.

I hid behind the wall of my secret room. My father built this house before I was born. And he made a special room for my mother as a gift. No one knows about this room except for our family. The entrance to this room is disguised as a normal wall. It was a perfect place to hide when you are expecting unwanted guests.

"This place is puny" I heard someone said on the other side the wall.

"Why are we moving here again?" someone said in a disappointed tone.

"Stop whining. This place is isolated from the city which give us privacy we need" someone else explained.

"Only four rooms, huh?" said another voice. Wait a minute, how many people are moving in? So far I heard four difference voices.

"Well, I like it" Make that five different voices.

"I want my own room!" shouted a voice as I heard him run upstairs.

"Not a chance!"

What a bother. I was expecting a family of three to move in, but five guys? It's alright, because my plan was brilliant. I lived here all my life; I know every corner of this house. And since I have excellent hearing skills, I can avoid any encounter with anyone before they see me. My plan was plain and simple; I'm going to live here secretly.

Then suddenly the secret entrance opened widely.

"Found you" he said. I opened my eyes widely, shocked. My entire body was frozen stiff. Have I just been discovered? But how? How did he find me? It's like he knew I was here the entire time.

"You must be Sakura Kinomoto" said another person as I heard him walked toward me.

I opened my mouth in shocked. How does he know my name?

"My name is Yue. Ms. Mizuki told us about your unfortunate event" said Yue

"Kaho?" I said. Kaho Mizuki is a good friend of my dad. She helped us through many hardships after our father accident. She was also the one who helped me sell this house.

"She did told you about the offer we made with her, right?" said Yue

"Offer?" I retorted, clueless

"By selling this house to us, we decided to take you in as our roommate" explained Yue

"Roommate?" Have you ever had that moment when you just stand there like an idiot who have no idea what was going on? Well, that's me right now. What did he meant 'by selling this house to us?' If I remember correctly, I wanted to sell this house.

"Plus free rent" he added

My eyes sparkled with joy. "F-free?"

"Now, I'll introduce you to the rest of your roommate" said Yue. Then suddenly I heard clamorous voices from upstairs.

"How dare you bit my ear?"

"Yue save me!"

I heard Yue sighed. "Enough. Both of you have to share a room" said Yue

"What?" I heard both shouted out loud.

"Quiet down, can't you see our new roommate here" said Yue

"Our new roommate is a girl?" someone said in disbelief.

"Even better, she's cute." said Yue.

"This is Sakura." Yue introduced.

"Hello! My name is Takashi!"

"And this is Kero. Don't be offended because he is hiding underneath a cloth. It's just how he is" said Yue.

"Cloth?" I said, sadly.

"Nice to meet you Sakura! I'm the awesome one out of all these guys" said Kero.

"Why are you the awesome one?" wondered Takashi

"Cause I don't bit ears randomly…" said Kero in an unpleasant tone.

"You don't? Then who does?" asked Takashi.

"You do!" shouted Kero, irritated.

I unknowingly giggled as I heard their argument. Then suddenly someone's forehead leaned against mine.

I gasped, surprised.

"Are you blind?" he asked, disrespectfully. I stood perfectly still, not breathing a single air, as I felt a dangerous predator staring at me.

"Um…Yes" I answered slowly. The moment he moved away from me, I released my breath. I could hear him walk away from me. Suddenly, the atmosphere became really quiet.

"I'm sorry Sakura. We didn't know…" said Yue

"No, its okay. I'm usually good at hiding it" I said

"That was Syaoran. He was the one who wanted to buy this house" said Yue. Strange. Why would he want to buy my house?

"I do have a question." I said.

"Yes, you will be living with five handsome de- I mean guys" said Yue.

There goes my brilliant plan to live here secretly. It was true I was blind, but I never felt this much fear or nervous in my entire life. Am I really going to live with five guys? Wait, I should be happy. This means I can live here! But why am I feeling uneasy?

"Don't be nervous Sakura, I'll protect you from these wild animals" said Kero

"Don't believe him. He is the most temper one among all of us" said Takashi

"That's it! You're asking for it!" shouted out Kero. I heard Takashi and Kero run around the house.

"I wouldn't get too excited if I were you" I heard him say as he walked closer to me

"You can call me Eriol and just to warn you." Eriol stepped closer to me and whispered into my ears.

"You are going to regret selling this house to us" said Eriol in a very cold tone. I could feel cold chills breezing across my skins. I can already feel hostile from him.

"Don't mind him" said Yue

"If anyone of these guys bothers you, just tell me. I'll take care of them." said Yue.

"Um... Thank you, but I can take care of myself." I said with confidence.

"Here, I got you a present." Yue handed me a heavy stick.

"I'm really fine." I told him.

"It's a sword. I made it extra sharp." said Yue.

"S-sword?" I questioned.

"It's a first time we had a girl for a roommate. Feel free to poke anyone with it" said Yue.

"Poke?" I questioned.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to look around" said Yue as he walked off

I stood alone next to my secret room. Seriously, something is very strange around here. I held tightly onto my sword, repeating "free rent" over and over again in my head. That's all it matter, right?

**Sometimes I ask myself, why am I writing this story? There is something about this story that challenges me… Well, bring it on! Hehehe. If you're interested for more, let me know~ Thanks for reading! **


	2. I'm Not For Sale!

**Demons for My Roommate**

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm happy to know there are readers out there who enjoy this story. If you missed my note on the first chapter, I decided to change things around again…. Sorry! Nothing new except I decided to write this story in first POV only. It's something new for me to do so I'm excited try it out. I would love to hear your thoughts about my stories so don't be afraid to share it with me. I felt like I did a lot of trail and run with this story compare to my other stories. But thanks for reading after all the changes and changes. Hopefully, I can grasp this story the way I wanted. Hopefully, happy reading~ 3**

Chapter 2: I'm Not For Sale!

~*~Sakura POV~*~

I stood helplessly outside in the rain at the corner of a small market. I was wearing my old blue skirt and a rag up sweater. The hard rain splashed into my sensitive skin of my face and already made my hair soaked and wet. I was holding up a basket that had a towel over it so it could be protected from the rain. In front of a basket, there was a sign that say, "Apples For Sale!" If I sold all the apples in the basket, I will be able to help Touya pay some medical bills.

Unfortunately, I hadn't had any customers for the last five hours. The cold hard rain felt nothing to me now. My body was probably all frozen. And I felt very sleepy.

"Snap out of it Sakura!" I said to myself.

"I can't die now! Not until I sell all these apples!" Feeling really drowsy, my eyes started to close. I shook my head abruptly, waking myself up. But it was no use, my body felt really weak. I dropped my basket as my body collapsed onto the cold cement. Am I going to die like this? But I can't die now! I am only nineteen and hadn't got my first kiss! Feeling really reckless, I looked up and feel the rain fall upon me.

"My my my, look what I found." I heard a familiar voice above me. What is this strange feeling I was getting from this guy? His presence felt cold and dark. I wonder if he was….. A Death God! I heard about it once, a death god appear when a person are close to death. Does this mean he came here to take me away from his world?

"Go away! I'm not going to die!" I said, weakly.

"Looking at your pale face, I'll say you're ready to die" I heard him say. Why does his voice sound so familiar?

"Does this mean you're for sale?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"This sign you have here, it says '-for sale.'" he explained. What was he talking about? I wonder, did my sign get torn up from the rain?

"Okay, I'll buy you" he said in a dark tone. Now I remember where I heard this voice. He's one of my roommates! Suddenly, he picked me up from the cold ground and carried me on his shoulder.

"W-wait!" I yelled out. I couldn't move my body freely since it was half frozen by the cold rain.

"Syaoran, put me down!" I finally called out his name. I only met him once and that was few days ago when I first met my roommates. I tried my best to avoid them, but thankfully I wasn't home most of the time since I was too busy trying to make some money. But why did I bump into him? Why of all people, him?

"Could you put me down? You got it all wrong! I was selling apples!" I explained to him.

"Strange, I didn't see any apples"

"It must have rolled away when I collapsed" I said. Wait a minute. I collapsed earlier and Syaoran is carrying me; this kind of feels like he is helping me out.

"Don't worry, I will pay you enough for your body worth" I heard him say. I wonder how much he will pay me… Snap out of it Sakura! I can't be manipulated by this person!

I finally holler out, "I'm not for sale!"

"We're here" he said. Already home? That was quick. The thought of being back home had made me feel calmed and relieved. It's good to be home. But something felt odd. Even though it was the home I always come to, today it felt different. It felt gloomy and sad. Syaoran carried me inside.

"What took you so long Syaoran? Did you bought some ice cream?" said Yue.

"Why would I buy ice cream for you" said Syaoran, annoyed. Syaoran set me down, making me stand on my feet. I felt a little dizzy from being upside down for quite a while.

"Sakura! You're finally home!" said Yue as he finally noticed my presence.

"Why are you both wet? Did you guys came together?" asked Yue, suspiciously

_BAM! KABAM! BAM!_ Suddenly I heard the wall break into pieces.

"YOU DAMN BIRD!" I heard Eriol hollered out loud

"The Teddy-bear did it, not me!" said Takashi

"Who are you calling Teddy-bear?" yelled out Kero, angrily

"What now?" said Yue, annoyed

"Quiet!" shouted Syaoran out loud. Suddenly, the room got really silent the moment Syaoran yelled.

"I solved our problem" said Syaoran

"How so?" said Eriol

"I'm using the secret room with her" said Syaoran

"What?" I questioned, clueless

"Oh? How did that happen?" wondered Yue

"Wait you got it all wrong. He mistakenly thought I was on sale, but I wasn't on sale. You see, I was selling these apples-"

"You were on sale! Damn it, how could I miss this chance to buy her?" said Yue, disappointedly

"Does this mean Sakura belongs to Syaoran now?" wondered Takashi

"This means we each have our own rooms! Except for Syaoran because he will be sharing it with Sakura" said Kero

What was going on here? How can they just accept this situation so easily? I could feel my head getting lighter and lighter. My hair and my clothes were still wet from the rain. I couldn't help myself but to collapse onto the floor.

"Sakura!" I blinked a couple of times, trying to stay awake.

"What's happening to her?"

I could feel all five guy presence around me. I mustn't fall asleep. I slowly closed my eyes, feeling weak.

"She must be sick from the rain"

"Let's warm her up!"

"Watch out! You're going to fall on top of her!"

_Silence _

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to stay awake. Then a small water drop fell into my eyes. Was it raining again? Wait, I remember this scent. It's the same scent I smelt when Syaoran was carrying me earlier. He must be above me…

"Is this me or does this look like a bed scene?"

"You idiot! This is your fault!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Eriol can take Sakura to the hospital since he is the fastest"

"Leave me out of this"

"Lazy cat"

"Stupid wolf, why did you bring her back?"

"Like I said, I bought her"

"Please, Sakura needs us right now! Everybody give her our BODY HEAT!"

"Do you want your death bed rabbit?"

"No need to be mad Syaoran. I wouldn't mind if you cuddle her first."

_BAM!KABAM!BAM! _

I wonder what was going on. What is up with these animal nick names? I try to use all my strength to open my eyes, but it wouldn't matter as I wouldn't be able to see anything anyway. I slowly shut my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**And there goes another silly chapter~ Interested for more? Thanks for reading and reviewing~ **


End file.
